


Boys over flowers

by daisy_illusive



Series: Produce 101 Lovers [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, entrenando duramente para prolongar su estancia en el programa, SeungWoo y Daniel compartieron mucho más que sus pensamientos.





	Boys over flowers

**Author's Note:**

> —Fic escrito justo después de la emisión del tercer episodio del programa.

            Daniel había pasado cerca de un mes conviviendo con SeungWoo, desde que había ascendido al grupo con la clasificación A y desde el principio habían tenido buenas vibraciones, de hecho, después de sus compañeros de empresa y del adorable WooJin, con el mayor era con quien mejor se llevaba de todos, así que se había alegrado muchísimo cuando MinHyun de NU’EST había decidido que los quería a ambos para formar su grupo. De esta forma, pudieron pasar mucho más tiempo juntos y pudieron comenzar a conocerse mucho más el uno al otro.

 

            Las horas que no habían pasado ensayando tanto como para _Nayana_ , como para _Sorry Sorry_ , las habían pasado hablando el uno del otro, sobre sus sueños, sobre sus inquietudes… a veces se quedaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada y no se daban cuenta de que tenían que dormir hasta que no era ya demasiado tarde como para poder descansar correctamente. Pero en realidad era algo que a ninguno de los dos le importaba porque les gustaba hablar de mil y una cosas con el otro.

 

            Aquella noche era una de las tantas noches en las que se habían quedado en la sala de ensayo que les habían asignado quizás más tiempo de la cuenta, pero ambos querían hacerlo muy bien y no deseaban que todo el esfuerzo que habían realizado para llegar hasta donde se encontraban fuera totalmente en vano. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, con las espaldas apoyadas contra el espejo empañado porque llevaban en aquel lugar demasiadas horas y no había habido mucha ventilación, el ambiente estaba un poco cargado, pero ninguno de los dos tenía energías suficientes para levantarse a abrir la puerta. Miraban al infinito mientras trataban de recobrar la respiración, con la melodía de _Sorry Sorry_ escuchándose todavía desde el equipo de música al otro lado de la habitación.

 

            —¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? —le cuestionó SeungWoo. Daniel giró su cabeza hacia él para mirarlo, pero el mayor tenía su vista perdida en la pared de enfrente—. ¿Crees que podremos ganar? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

 

            En los ojos de SeungWoo, Daniel pudo ver bastante inseguridad, como si tuviera miedo de que realmente no lo consiguieran y lo que sucedería con ellos si eso llegaba a pasar. Al menor lo sorprendió verlo tan débil porque generalmente era alguien muy determinado, que sabía que tenía talento y que se esforzaba muchísimo para poder hacerlo todo lo mejor posible. Aquella era la primera vez que se mostraba de esa forma ante él y Daniel no supo realmente cómo reaccionar bien, así que solo le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo a su cuerpo mientras pensaba qué era lo que podía decirle en respuesta. El mayor no rehuyó el contacto, sino que echó su cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró de forma profunda.

 

            —Yo creo que si nos seguimos esforzando de esta forma, seguro que lo conseguiremos —fue lo que acabó diciendo al final—. MinHyun _hyung_ eligió un gran equipo, tenemos entre todos un montón de potencial que podemos usar muy bien en nuestro favor, ganar la batalla y sobrevivir. No te preocupes más de la cuenta, _hyung_.

            —¿Cómo puedes ser siempre tan optimista? —le preguntó el otro.

            —Bueno… tengo mis momentos de debilidad, como todos, en realidad, pero confío en el trabajo duro que realizo y en que eso se verá recompensado antes o después —respondió—. Aunque bueno… viendo que en realidad el talento no lo es todo en este mundo, hay veces que no sé qué pensar…

            —¿Por qué dices eso?

 

            SeungWoo dejó de recostarse sobre su hombro y se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, haciendo que Daniel sintiera como que le estaba desnudando el alma con aquella mirada. El chico trató de enfocarse, no obstante, en lo que le tenía que explicar, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ello porque tampoco quería criticar a nadie y, además, había cámaras por todos lados que registraban todo lo que hacían —quizás no se pudiera escuchar lo que decían porque estaban hablando bajito, pero aun así no era bueno hablar mal de nadie—.

 

            —A ver… en realidad en este programa lo que cuentan son los votos de las personas que están ahí fuera, viendo el programa, por lo que lo único que debes hacer para sobrevivir y entrar al ranking es gustarle a la gente o caerle bien —explicó—. El talento o el esfuerzo no cuentan realmente tanto.

            —¿Lo dices por el Avengers Team?

            —Sí. Y con esto no digo que no tengan talento o algo parecido —dijo rápidamente, antes de que el otro lo pudiera malinterpretar—, sino que como además de tener talento son guapos, han llamado muchísimo la atención del público y eso es lo que les hace estar en boca de todos. Probablemente estén en lo más alto del ranking todos ellos.

            —Entrar por el ojo también es importante, claro —comentó SeungWoo—, pero no lo es todo aunque lo parezca. En la primera edición YeonJung se ganó al público con su talento y acabó entrando en el TOP11.

            —Ojalá eso lo pudiéramos hacer todos —suspiró—. Tú al menos también eres guapo, creo que tienes puntos a tu favor por eso —Daniel volvió a suspirar—. Yo en cambio… bueno, no soy lo que el mundo busca en un _idol_.

            —A mí me pareces muy guapo —replicó el mayor en ese momento, sorprendiéndolo bastante porque no se había esperado que le dijera algo como aquello—. Quizás no tienes los rasgos que las chicas buscan en los visuales, pero eres guapo.

            —Lo dices para quedar bien —dijo Daniel sonriendo, para quitarle un poco de hierro a aquel asunto—. Sé perfectamente cuáles son mis límites.

            —No, no. Lo digo totalmente en serio, de verdad me pareces muy guapo.

            —Nah, ni te molestes. No lo soy.

 

            En ese momento, ambos comenzaron a echarse flores el uno al otro hasta que Daniel no pudo evitar empezar a reír por lo absurdo de la situación. Con SeungWoo había muchas ocasiones en las que acababan de aquella manera, riendo porque todo acababa siendo demasiado absurdo y al menor le encantaban aquellos momentos. Obviamente seguía sin creerse que era guapo, no se lo iba a creer por mucho que el otro se lo dijera, pero al menos lo halagaba que éste pareciera pensar así, por lo que, en cuanto terminara de recobrar su compostura, se lo haría saber.

 

            Sin embargo, antes de que Daniel pudiera decir nada o hacer nada, vio cómo SeungWoo se aproximó a él rápidamente, salvando la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos hasta quedarse solo a unos centímetros de su rostro. El menor contuvo la respiración porque estaba demasiado cerca y porque el chico era demasiado guapo y había hecho también que su corazón se saltara un latido con su proximidad.

 

            —Viéndote tan de cerca, puedo decir perfectamente lo guapo que eres —susurró y su aliento chocó contra los labios del menor—. No me contradigas.

 

            En aquellos momentos, el corazón de Daniel comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, tanto por las palabras que acababa de escuchar como por el roce cálido que había sentido cuando el mayor había hablado. Movido por un repentino y loco impulso, Daniel se inclinó un poco hacia delante y sus labios acabaron encontrándose durante unos segundos con los de SeungWoo. Solo unos segundos de contacto hicieron falta para que el menor se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y se arrepintiera de ello muchísimo, así que, rápidamente se alejó, rompiendo el beso.

 

            No quiso mirar al mayor, por si éste parecía decepcionado, así que cerró sus ojos muy fuerte… pero tras unos momentos en los que el silencio reinó en la habitación, no pudo evitar abrirlos levemente para echar un vistazo. SeungWoo seguía ante él, con expresión de incredulidad, pero al menos no parecía enfadado —aunque bien podría estarlo en cuanto saliera de su empanamiento, por lo que Daniel decidió que disculparse antes que nada—.

 

            —Lo siento, lo siento —dijo, llamando la atención del mayor, que finalmente pareció volver a estar enfocado—. No sé qué me ha pasado, ni siquiera lo he pensado, ha sido como automático. Lo siento, de verdad… puedes dejar de hablarme si te apetece, dejar de juntarte conmigo, lo que quieras… incluso puedo darte la custodia de WooJin y…

            —Para el carro —lo cortó, con una sonrisa en su rostro que lo dejó totalmente confuso—. No estoy enfadado ni quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, solo me ha sorprendido porque no era algo que me esperase… pero tampoco me ha desagradado ni nada por el estilo.

            —¿No? —cuestionó Daniel, aún más confuso.

            —No —respondió SeungWoo—. Pero hoy es tarde y deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana habrá tiempo de sobra para poder hablar de esto tranquilamente, ¿está bien?

            —Está bien…

 

            En aquellos momentos, Daniel estaba demasiado cansado y confuso como para que su cerebro pudiera procesar qué era lo que había sucedido y qué estaba sucediendo con ellos, así que sí, lo mejor era dormir por el momento y al día siguiente ya hablarían todo lo que tuvieran que hablar para buscar una solución para aquello.

**Author's Note:**

> —Creo que todos los que estéis leyendo esto lo sabréis, pero por si estáis despistados, lo comento. Daniel al principio lo clasificaron como B, pero tras la reevaluación subió a A y desde ese momento comenzó a juntarse con SeungWoo.  
> —SeungWoo es mayor que Daniel, porque es del año 1995, mientras que Daniel es del 1996, por eso lo llama hyung.  
> —La Group Battle se realizó antes de la primera emisión del primer episodio, por lo que por eso no saben cómo estará el ranking, pero lo intuyen.  
> —El título del fic es Boys over flowers porque quería mostrar que los niños que participan en el programa son chicos con mucho talento y con sueños que cumplir y no flores (cosas bonitas) que están allí solo para alegrarnos la vista. Como obviamente sé que nadie está en mi cabeza para saber por qué se me ocurren las cosas, quería explicarlo para que se entendiera mi intención.


End file.
